Oppai School
by Hikari Niel
Summary: RePublish!/Edited!/Haruno Sakura. Gadis polos yang bertubuh biasa. Masuk ke sekolah aneh dengan tradisi aneh. Mengurutkan kelas dan fasilitas berdasarkan "Oppai"/SakuraHarem!/NoLemon/RateMUntukjagaJaga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oppai School**

**Story by : Niel**

.

.

"Haruno Sakura"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Sakura melangkah ke depan. Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru dan testnya hanya hari ini, tanpa test susulan.

"Ng? Kecil. Bahkan bisa dibilang rata. Kelas F" Guru bermasker tersebut menyerahkan kartu kelas bertuliskan _'Kelas F'_. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan guru tersebut hanya mengernyit heran. Pasalnya, ia tidak mengerti arti kata _'kecil'_ yang diucapkan Hatake Kakashi –guru bermasker- tersebut.

_'Apa? Apanya yang kecil?_' Batin Sakura sembari melirik kearah calon murid lain yang kini tengah menatap sinis dirinya. Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Sakura bergegas pergi kembali menuju kursi yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Dengan tenang, Sakura mengabaikan tatapan merendahkan dan sinis dari calon peserta lain.

"Uzumaki Karin"

Wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata kotak melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Wanita tersebut mengenakan rok 15 cm diatas lutut dengan kemeja ketat dan high heels setinggi kurang lebih 15 cm berwarna merah mencolok. Sangat pas dengan rambut berwarna merahnya. Kemeja bagian atasnya tidak dikancingkan 2 kancing teratasnya. Menampilkan belahan dada yang menyembul dari balik kemeja tersebut.

_'A-apa? Dia berniat sekolah atau Fashion Show sih?_' Sakura membatin dan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Woah.. besar sekali! Padat, berisi dan sungguh nyaman digenggam" Kakashi terlihat meremas dan memijat bagian atas Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya mendesah pelan. Hampir saja jari lentik Karin melepaskan kancing kemeja teratas Kakashi jika saja tidak ada yang menahannya.

"Cukup disini saja. Kakashi-kun, beritahu dia dimana kelasnya" Suara lembut namun tegas menginterupsi keduanya. Sontak Kakashi dan Karin langsung menengok menuju sumber suara tanpa melepaskan pegangan masing-masing.

"Ah... kau lagi, Yuuhi Kurenai" Kakashi mendesah malas dan memberikan selembar kertas bertuliskan '_Kelas A'_

"Kapan-kapan bermainlah bersamaku" Kakashi mengerlingkan mata pada Karin. Sedangkan yang mendapatkan kerlingan hanya tersenyum menggoda.

"Jangan mulai menjadi _pedophilian_ lagi, Kashi-kun" Kurenai menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Yare-yare, aku hanya mengetes apakah dia layak masuk kelas A atau tidak" Kakashi memutar matanya bosan.

"Baiklah. Seperti biasa, datanglah ke kamarku ya" Kurenai melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang memelototkan matanya. Biasanya, Kurenai akan mengomeli dia sampai telinganya berwarna merah. Namun, sekarang bahkan Kurenai tidak berbicara panjang lebar seperti biasa.

'_Aneh'_ batin Kakashi sembari memperhatikan punggung Kurenai yang semakin menjauh.

"Ah, maafkan gangguan tadi. Baiklah. Sekarang giliran siapa?" Kakashi menggaruk pelan rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan disebelah kiri, tampak Haruno Sakura yang masih shock dengan kejadian barusan. Jika ia memiliki nyawa lebih dari satu, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa kini ia akan menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok sekolah yang tingginya jauh dari kata rata-rata. Apa maksudnya tadi? Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti

Sekarang, Kakashi mulai melakukan aksinya lagi. Ia mengelus, memegang, meraba bahkan meremas bagian atas calon muridnya. Tapi bukan penolakan yang didapati Sakura. Melainkan suara-suara mengerang yang terdengar aneh menurut Sakura.

_'Apa? Apa yang terjadi disini?'_ Sakura merasakan hawa yang tak biasa dari sekolah ini. Seperti... surga dengan berjuta-juta rahasia. Entah apa.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Ng... Halo '-') Ada yang masih inget sama fic ini? '-') Fic ini Niel hapus karena... yah waktu Niel tulis kelanjutannya, Niel pikir Fic ini bisa sampai 30 chapter. Karena kepanjangan dan kayaknya juga bikin bosen, Niel akhirnya mutusin buat hapus Fic ini dan bikin lagi dari ide yang masih fresh. Kalo ada typo, apalah gitu yang semacemnya, maapin aja T.T Niel hanyalah manusia biasa #Tjiehh

Review please ~( '-' )~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oppai School**

**Story by : Niel**

.

.

"Ini... kelas yang akan ditinggali olehku?" Sakura menggumam pelan. Dilihatnya pintu bobrok yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. 'Tak pernah dibersihkan' batinnya sembari mengernyitkan alisnya.

Perlahan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu usang tersebut.

"Ohayou!" Sakura berteriak lantang dan...

Krik krik...

Semua murid disana hanya diam tak bereaksi. Dan, Sakura benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepala mereka semua ke tembok sekolah yang tingginya naudzubilah itu.

"Ohayou.. hoamm" Seseorang berambut nanas menguap pelan dan mengucek matanya.

Dan Sakura kini benar benar merasa seperti kutu yang tak dianggap. Sakit sekali rasanya. Seperti kata temannya _'Jika kau diabaikan, maka rasa sakitnya itu seperti katotog*'_

Dan rasanya bukan hanya katotog. Rasanya seperti ada tarantula sebesar genting yang hinggap di ulu hatinya. Berat, sakit pula. Yah, seperti itulah. Sakura lebih baik tak dijawab daripada dijawab tetapi selang 2 menit kemudian. Itu meruntuhkan harga diri namanya.

"Haha.. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu" Sakura tersenyum kaku dan berdiri didepan kelas sembari memperlihatkan cengirannya. Dan reaksi mereka...

Krik krik...

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Sakura sudah berada pada puncaknya. Saat mulutnya terbuka-

"Ohayou! Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku tersesat di jalan antara mimpi dan kehidupan. Jadi aku susah menentukan. Akhirnya aku terlambat datang kesini"

-seorang guru bermasker yang sudah dicap _Hentai _oleh Sakura dengan santainya melenggang kedepan kelas.

"Nah, nona Pink. Bisa anda duduk di kursi anda dengan tenang?" Tanya Kakashi yang kini tengah menyipitkan matanya. Entah tersenyum atau apa. Peduli apa. Toh dia memakai masker.

"_Ha'i_" Sakura mengangguk sopan, walau dalam hatinya dia sudah mencak-mencak, menggumamkan kata tak sopan, dan mengutuk guru serta kelasnya yang baru.

.

"Watashi wa Hatake Kakashi desu. Aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Kakashi membuka perkenalan dengan mata menyipit-tersenyum mungkin-

Syuuu~

"Ano, sensei. Tidak ada jendela. Yang ada hanya lubang besar di dinding" Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Anggap saja itu jendela"

Krekk

"Ano, Sensei. Mejaku patah" Sakura kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Nanti dilem"

Brukk

"Ano, Sensei. Lantainya seperti mau patah"

"Abaikan saja"

Jduak!

"Ano, Sensei. Pintunya jatuh" Lagi-lagi Sakura kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Nanti diganti memakai tirai"

"Ng... apa tidak ada biaya untuk merenovasi kelas ini Sensei?"

"Tidak"

WTF?! Sakura rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut wali kelas barunya itu dengan kaos kaki Kizashi yang belum pernah dicuci selama setahun penuh. Demi spongebob yang melahirkan anak kerang, tidak bisakah Senseinya ini tidak menggampangkan hal yang berat?!

Menghela nafas pasrah, Sakura kembali diam dan menatap mejanya yang sudah tak memiliki kaki tersebut. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin berteriak kepada ibunya bahwa ia menyesal telah memaksa ibunya memasukkannya kesini. Padahal disini lebih parah daripada sekolah terdahulunya.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lagi? Tidak ada? Baiklah. Kita akan memilih ketua kelas sekarang. Ada yang mau mencalonkan?" tanya Kakashi.

Serentak, semua murid menggeser bangkunya kebelakang dan membuat posisi Sakura menjadi yang terdepan.

"Ah, nona Pink. Sepertinya kau mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas ya?" Kakashi bertanya sembari menyipitkan matanya-kembali-

"Tidak. Aku-apa?!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat semua tangan menunjuk kepada dirinya. Kecuali lelaki berambut nanas yang tertidur pulas di mejanya.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas" Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura melangkah maju sembari berkomat-kamit mengutuk teman-temannya.

"Wa-watashi wa Sakura desu" dan.. benar seperti dugaannya. Semua memberinya kacang. Dan Sakura merasa seperti anak monyet yang diberi kacang alias dikacangi.

Jlebb

'Perih.. sudah berapa kali aku dikacangi? Rasanya seperti luka yang ditaburi garam, dikuliti dan direndam dalam _betadine cina_' Sakura menangis sesenggukan dalam hati.

"Nona Pink, kau dan wakilmu akan menjadi utusan kelas F untuk memnjadi MPK" Kakashi memecah keheningan yang ada sembari tenggelam dengan buku bersampul jingga miliknya.

"Tu-tunggu. Siapa wakilku?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tuan Nanas yang sedang tidur. Sekalian, bangunkan dia" Kakashi menjawab dengan santai. Sakura kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan GOTCHA! Hanya ada satu orang yang tertidur di kelasnya. Perlahan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan mengguncangkan perlahan bahu si Nanas yag disebut Kakashi tadi.

"Psst.. hei Nanas, bangun... ada Sensei disini. Nanas! Ayolah. Bangun! Jangan manja begitu! Nanas. Hoi!" Sakura menggeram pelan. Oke, ia akui ia memang banyak menerima kacang dari teman barunya. Tapi, bisakah sekali ini ia tidak diberi kacang lagi? Sudah cukup, ia sudah kelebihan kacang. Kacang yang diterimanya sudah overdosis. Ia mual jika harus terus menerus memakan kacang. Akhirnya, dengan segenap keberanian, Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya dan menjitak keras kepala Shikamaru.

"NANAS! BANGUN! DASAR PEMALAS!"

Jeduakk

"Argh! Apa ini?!" Shikamaru terperanjat dan menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Cepat bangun! Kau ditunjuk menjadi Wakil ketua murid!" Sakura menggebrak meja Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan.." dan sesudah itu, Shikamaru langsung tertidur lagi dengan lelap di bangkunya.

"ARGH! KAMI-SAMA!"

Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis dan bergumam "Wanita merepotkan. Dia cantik.." lalu, dengan sempurna ia kembali ke alam mimpi.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Ng... Halo lagi '-') Niel update chap 2 ^^ ada yang seneng?! Engga? Yaudahlah T.T Ini Niel ketik kebut-kebutan .-. Terus Niel ngetiknya juga pas lagi piket mingguan .-. Orang lain nyapu, Niel malah maen lappie .-. Kalo ada typo, kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan, mohon maaf T.T Niel hanyalah makhluk tuhan yang diciptakan sedemikian rupa T.T #Tjiehh

Yang log-in cek PM yaahhh '-')/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oppai School**

**Story by Hikari Niel**

.

.

"Sakura... bagaimana harimu? Kau dapat kelas mana?" Mebuki dengan riang menyambut Sakura yang kini terduduk lesu di meja makan.

"Tidak menyenangkan. F" Sakura menidurkan kepalanya di meja dengan bibir tertekuk. Mebuki yang meilihat itu hanya menyeringai sadis.

"Hoho.. kelas F itu bukannya kelas paling jelek ya? Sudah Kaa-san bilang, jangan masuk kesana jika kau tidak mau sakit hati" Mebuki melirik putri tunggalnya yang sedang bad mood.

"Kaa-san sih.. Saki kan nggak tau.. tapi Kaa-san juga pernah sekolah disana kan? Dulu Kaa-san dapat kelas apa?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Mebuki.

"Kalau kaa-san dulu sih dapat kelas C" Mebuki tersenyum menggoda.

"Hah?! kelas C?! Dulu Kaa-san kenapa bisa masuk kelas C?!" Sakura menjerit histeris. Pasalnya, kelas C adalah kelas yang masuk nominasi 5 besar kelas terindah.

"Um... dulu 'punya' Kaa-san itu rata-rata besarnya. Jadi Kaa-san masuk kelas C. Kelas yang paling diincar satu sekolah itu kelas Gold. Ahh... rasanya tidak akan mungkin jika kau ingin masuk kesana" Jelas Mebuki. Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kelas Gold itu seperti apa?" Sakura menggumam pelan. Tapi, gumamannya tersebut terdengar sampai telinga Mebuki.

"Kelas Gold itu... seperti kelas unggulan yang hanya diisi dengan beberapa murid. Tidak lebih dari lima" Jelas Mebuki yang membuat Sakura tertohok.

"Nani?! Tidak lebih dari lima?! Siapa saja yang masuk?!" Sungguh, sekarang Sakura merasa dihujam sebuah pisau. Dari desas-desus di sekolahnya, kelas Gold itu dibangun terpisah dengan sekolah. Rupanya juga hampir mirip dengan gedung pencakar langit. Dalamnya seperti hotel dengan kolam renang pribadi. Namun, yang masuk hanya lima orang?! Itu membuat nyali Sakura ciut untuk berangan-angan bahwa dialah siswi terpilih yang menjadi murid kelas Gold.

"Yang mempunyai 'kepunyaan' besar dan tahan lama" Mebuki terkikik geli. Sakura masih mengernyit. Oh, sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini, Sakura mendengar kata 'kepunyaan'. Walau dalam hati tidak tahu, ia hanya mengiyakan saja saat membahas 'kepunyaan'

"Kaa-san, kalo Sakura punya 'kepunyaan' nggak?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Mebuki. Kontan, Mebuki langsung membulatkan matanya. Shock. Apakah anaknya tidak memiliki 'kepunyaan'? Ataukah anaknya ini idiot? Tidak. Sakura adalah gadis yang kepintarannya sih rata-rata. Tidak terlalu bodoh ataupun jenius. Biasa saja. Lalu, apakah Sakura punya 'kepunyaan'?

Bletakk

"Ittai! Kaa-san kenapa sih?!" Sakura mengelus pelan kepalanya yang dijadikan sasaran jitak ibunya.

"TENTU SAJA KAU PUNYA BODOH!" Mebuki mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menatap Sakura yang tengah mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK PUNYA, ARTINYA KAU TIDAK NORMAL!" Mebuki kembali mengomel. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Jika sudah begini, biasanya kotoran telinganya pasti akan keluar semua. Dengan itu, ibunya berarti telah meringankan beban Sakura untuk mengorek telinga. Karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi saat cotton bud itu masuk ke telinganya. Itu... geli.

.

.

"Kaa-san! Lihat bebek ungu punya Saki nggak?" Sakura berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Dilehernya tersampir sebuah handuk berawarna pink pucat. Persis seperti rambutnya. Sakura berlari menghampiri ibunya yang tengah menghidangkan udang asam manis di meja makan.

"Kaa-san, lihat nggak? Itu.. si Mio. Tadi Saki cari di kardus punya Saki tapi nggak ada" Suara Sakura memelas.

"Si Mio ya? Tadi Kaa-san lihat ada diluar" Jawab Mebuki.

"Ahh iya! Arigatou Kaa-san!" dan..

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman dipipi telah dilayangkan Haruno Sakura kepada Mebuki Haruno.

"Anak itu.. ckck. Sudah besar tapi tidak bisa mandi tanpa bebek karet" Mebuki menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan acaranya menata meja makan.

.

'Bodoh, kenapa aku sampai lupa ya? Mio kan tadi tak sengaja kujatuhkan' Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya, langkah kakinya terhenti setelah melihat siluet bebek berwarna ungu yang sedang dipegang seseorang. Tunggu- seseorang? Rasanya ia tak pernah mengenal seseorang di Konoha ini. Dia dan keluarganya baru pindah kemarin. Dan belum ada satupun tetangga yang ia datangi. Lalu.. siapa dia? Jangan bilang kalau pemuda ini juga memiliki bebek mainan berwarna ungu? Tapi... rasanya tak mungkin. Karena bebek ungu kesayangannya itu _Limited Edition_. Ia mendapatkannya pada saat berkunjung ke pabrik mainan karet di Ame.

'Tidak mungkin. Mio hanya ada satu-satunya. Mio kan bebek karet gagal produksi' Batinnya sembari memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada pria berambut merah yang sedang memandangi bebek karet tersebut.

"A-ano, maaf. Itu bebek karet milikku" Sakura berucap dengan ragu. Ia memandang iris hazel di depannya dengan takut-takut.

'Kyaaa... Dia imut' Inner Sakura berteriak girang.

"Ah... ini milikmu ya? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya heran. Bukannya bebek karet semuanya berwarna kuning? Kenapa ini ungu?" Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menyodorkan bebek karet ungu tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Ah, daijobou. Bebek karet ini gagal produksi gara-gara aku memberi warna merah dan biru pada catnya" Sakura meringis pelan.

"Ah, kalau begitu sudah ya. Arigatou. Jaa matta!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

Sedangkan Sasori –pemuda tersebut- hanya memperhatikan tingkah Sakura dan terkekeh pelan

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Ng... sudah berapa bulan Fic ini terlantar? Ah.. lama sekali .-. Niel lagi sibuk .-. Makanya ga sempet publish Fic T.T Oh, ada yang nanya di PM. Jadi sekalian Niel tulis disini aja. Biar semua paham gitu .-.<p>

Q: Kenapa setiapa chapter terpaku hanya pada Sakura?

A: Soalnya chapter-chapter yang isinya pendek itu masih pengenalan tokoh. Tapi nanti lama kelamaan nyesuain ke ceritanya kok

Q: Kok pengenalan tokohnya lama?

A: Kalo misalnya pengenalan tokohnya disatuin, ntar kepanjangan dalam satu chapter. Pegel kali bacanya .-.

Q: Katotog itu apaan sih? Baru denger

A: Definisi secara harfiahnya sih merupakan suatu keadaan dimana bagian tubuh terhantam tulang ruas jari (kaya semacem ditusuk-tusuk. Cuma lebih dalem)

kalo secara bahasa fic ini sih katotog itu semacem keadaan yang nge jleb (nusuk, notog, nyesek) jadi kaya keadaan hati yang baru disakiti dan rasanya masih kerasa.

Nah, kalo ada pertanyaan, silahkan PM saya ^.^ atau lewat review juga boleh. Sebenernya, katotog itu... Niel ambil dari instagram .-.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Oppai School

Story by Hikari Niel

.

.

"Haruno! Angkat meja ini!"

"Ha'i!"

"Sakura... Bawakan buku catatan yang di meja!"

"Ah.. ha'i"

"Haruno-san, tolong dekorasi dindingnya ya"

"Ha'i!"

"Haruno-san, nanti tolong tempel spanduk ini didepan ya!"

"A-Ha'i!"

Sialan. Dia sekarang bagaikan pembantu yang menuruti banyak majikan. Semua ini salah mereka. Pantas mereka tak mau menjadi MPK. MPK nyatanya bertugas seperti pembantu. Ternyata, angan-angannya selama ini salah. Sakura kira, MPK bertugas seperti MPR. Tinggal sidang, sidang dan.. selesai. Ternyata, ia memang menjadi MPK. Majelis Pembantu Kelas. Sial. Tak adakah yang mau membantunya?! Oh, semua orang juga sedang dijadikan pembantu oleh guru yang lain.

"Woy! Istirahat! Nanti 15 menit lagi balik kesini lagi! Awas kalo ada yang bolos! Masalahnya ini besok dipakainya! Kepala sekolah pasti akan mengamuk!" Orochimaru berteriak lantang sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu aula.

"Capek..." Seorang gadis berparas mirip barbie menyenderkan dirinya di tembok. Terlihat dari nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, ia memang sangat kelelahan.

"Mendokusai" Shikamaru menggeram malas dan mulai menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja. Tidur. Hell?! Dan sekarang, ia harus berbuat apa?! Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Tas kesayangannya juga disita oleh gurunya. Sebagai jaminan katanya. Dan sial beribu sial, dompetnya berada didalam tas.

'Arghh... tidak adakah yang lebih berat dari ini?!' Sakura rasanya ingin menjambak rambut hitam berkilau seperti nanas milik Shikamaru. Tapi, rasanya sebagian dari hati nuraninya tidak tega membangunkan Shikamaru hanya sekedar untuk menjambak rambutnya. Lagipula...

'Dia tidur pulas sekali. Mungkin dia... lelah' Batin Sakura dengan pose oh-sungguh-kasihan. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga patut dikasihani. Rambut acak-acakan, baju kusut, dan wajah kumal. Sekarang ia bahkan terlihat seperti orang tuna netra yang tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Anu, Haruno-san mau ikut?" Hyuuga Hinata, konglomerat dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal sejak dari dulu kala selalu menghuni kelas Gold. Ah.. sepertinya tahun ini juga Hyuuga akan masuk kelas Gold. Parasnya cantik, ehm-dadanya juga besar. Tiga kali lipat dari Sakura. Rasanya menyesakkan saat membanding-bandingkannya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu dulu disini" Yah.. terpaksa berbohong. Kan tidak lucu kalau Sakura menjawab 'Tidak. Uangku ketinggalan di tas. Tasnya disita guru. Jadi aku tidak punya uang'

Sungguh tidak elit. Jadilah sekarang ia duduk saja diam sembari menatap wajah tidur Shikamaru yang aduhai-dengan ilernya tentu saja.

Hening.

Sakura mulai merasa bosan. Pulau yang dibuat Shikamaru juga masih dibangun. Lama. Lama sekali. Rasanya Sakura jadi kurang kerjaan. memperhatikan iler Shikamaru yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Sampai...

Krieet

"Apa ada orang disini?" Sesosok berwarna merah menyembul dari balik pintu. Celingukan, mencari orang mungkin. _Feeling_ Sakura mulai tidak enak. Dan puncaknya pada saat iris hazel tersebut menatap matanya.

"Ah.. kebetulan. Bisakah kau membantu mengambil peralatan microphone di gudang?"

Hell. Benar kata _feelingnya_. Ia merasakan ada hawa tak biasa saat lelaki berambut merah tersebut baru mulai menyembulkan kepalanya. _See?_ _Feelingnya_ tak akan pernah salah.

"A-ano senpai... tapi kami baru juga istirahat" Sakura menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Oh, siapa sih orang yang mau disuruh bekerja pada saat jam istirahat? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukannya.

"Ah... tapi kudengar nanti Orochimaru-sensei akan menugaskan kalian mengangkat meja di ruang peralatan" Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sakura.

"Tunggu, ruang peralatan yang dibawah? Dibawa keatas? Naik apa? Tangga?" Sakura melancarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi terhadap orang asing yang ditemuinya.

"Ya. Dan daripada itu, lebih baik kau ikut aku mengangkut microphone"

Sakura berpikir sebentar. Rasanya ingin sekali dia pergi dan menghindari ocehan-ocehan dan kata-kata pedas dari Orochi-sensei. Tapi, meninggalkan Shikamaru disini sendiri? Sakura bingung.

"Sebentar saja. Dan setelah itu kau boleh menemani pacarmu lagi" Sasori melirik singkat kearah pemuda yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak terganggu itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Dia teman sekelasku" Sakura memutarkan bola matanya. Entah kenapa saat mendengar hal tersebut, Sasori merasa hatinya bebas. Plong. Seperti ada beribu-ribu kotoran yang sudah keluar dari dalam dadanya.

"Ng.. Baiklah aku ikut Senpai saja" Sakura mengangguk sekilas dan sedikit melirik kearah Shikamaru. Sasori diam sejenak dan tak lama, senyum manis pun terukir di bibirnya.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hai lagi? '-') Anu... Fic ini pendek ya? .-. Iya... saya tau .-. dan ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata '-')/ Saya serasa menjadi babu T.T Sakit.. sekali. Susah sekali menghindari amukan dari guru seperti Orochimaru T.T Itu... sulit T.T #Curcol

Dan... Ino sama Hinata udah muncul ^.^ kyaaa... mana fans mereka?! Sini.. sini... ada kabar gembira! ^.^)/

.

.

Tapi.. nanti di chap depan .-. Hoho...

Mind to Review?


End file.
